


A Night to Love Cayde

by tenby



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde bottoms in this fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Reader has a dick, Short One Shot, as he does in all my fics, happy crying, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenby/pseuds/tenby
Summary: You and Cayde share a loving moment together.





	A Night to Love Cayde

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I had more of these. Hope you all enjoy reading about Cayde as much as I enjoyed writing him <3

You nuzzle into his neck, listening to the warm thrumming of his electrocardiac heartbeat pulse around your ears. Ear against his throat, you can feel the vibrations of every little gasp he makes, every quivering breath of air he draws, as you piston your hips slowly in and out of him. Planting little kisses on his neck and collarbone here and there, you remind him that you’re still there with him, attending to him and ready to make any wishes he has come true. Tonight is a night to let him know you care. Tonight is a night to love Cayde. 

His breath hitches awkwardly, and his whimper turns into a stiff grunt. You slow to a stop and lift your head to look at his flushed face.

“Sweetheart? What’s the matter?”

Cayde grunts again and squirms underneath you. “Just got a sore neck lying like this. Sorry, I know—”

Quick as you hear it, you cup both your hands underneath Cayde’s head, palm-up, to act as a cushion. You have to lean a little farther forward on your elbows to accomplish this, and it makes your shoulders burn. But it was nothing your love for your partner couldn’t make obsolete in your eyes.

“Better?” You smile as Cayde relaxes into your hold. A trembling grin forms on his face, and you realize with a tug on your heartstrings that Cayde is crying.

“Sorry,” he hiccups, and you can’t tell what’s a laugh and what’s a sob. “It’s just...this is so nice.  _ You’re _ so nice. To me, and to everyone, and I just—and this all feels so good. So, deliciously, crazy good...” You smile warmly, but Cayde’s not done yet. “You’re the sexiest Guardian I’ve ever had the good fortune of meeting, and even crazier good luck in wooing—god, here I am saying ‘wooing’ like it’s the Dark Ages—”

Okay, you have to laugh at that. But Cayde dissolves into giggles with you, and the two of you settle into a warm, sweaty, comfortable silence after the laughter fades, just gazing and smiling at each other like two drunk idiots in love.

Then your dick throbs and you let out a small moan.

Cayde glances down nervously. “Right. Can’t believe I nearly forgot about that. Is this what it’s like to be in love? You forget the crazy awesome love-making your partner does to you?”

You crack a hazy grin. “Seems that way. Wanna continue?”

“Fuck yes, please.”


End file.
